Ambiguity
by dytabytes
Summary: Crossover with 616 Jubilee's cranky, Tommy's wet, and the Professor's got himself into a quite a predicament. And you thought having only one snarky speedster around was crazy...
1. Chapter 1

What's in a Name?

The scene was right out of a story book. She found him on the doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm, knocking and banging and hollering like a mad man.

He latched onto her shirt the moment she opened the door, "Oh God, Xavier's here, isn't he? He's gotta be here. **Hey, Baldy! Get down here! **_God damnit!_ He's the only one who can help when she goes like that, and I put all that work into getting here as-fast-as-possible-and-Idon'tknowwhattodo--!!"

Of course she did what any sane person would do. She punched the weird guy in the face and slammed the door shut.

After a moment, though, she realized that the guy had been blurring in a familiar way. She waited a bit, no need to let him know that she'd made a mistake in rushing him out, then re-opened the door. With her hands on her hips and her attitude prominently displayed in her tone of voice, Jubilation Lee quirked an eyebrow at the no-longer-a-stranger.

"You calmer now, Maximoff? 'Cause I'm totally not lettin' you in here when you're freakier than a crazed Chihuaua. When'd you trade your costume in for an even gayer one, by the way? You got tired of the subtlety of that lighting bolt leadin' down to yer crotch, so you decided to just stick a bright orange arrow there instead?"

The silver-haired boy looked down at her blankly.

"Kid, I don't know what you're smoking-but-I'm-not-Pietro-"

"Slow _down_! I can't understand you!"

Not!Pietro glared at her, then continued. "And I really need to talk to Professor Xavier."

"..."

"Just take me to him already!"

Jubilee popped her gum lazily, and shook her head, seeing a chance to finally get back at the annoying speedster (who was totally Pietro, even if he pretended that he wasn't). 

"Nuh-uh. Gotta say the magic word."

"I didn't know that the X-men were into _passwords_ like little kids."

Jubilee quirked her eyebrow up again and leaned on the door frame. That? Yeah, that was a sneer there on his face. Stuck-up little snob. He deserved far more than she was gonna give him.

"Tch. Say _please_, ya stupid dumbass."

"Fine! _PLEASE_ take me to him, then! I'm in a rush, and-they're-getting-slau-"

Whack.

"Calm _down_."

The boy shut his mouth with a click, and held his hand to his cheek.

"You ... slapped me?"

For a split second, he just stared at her. Something intriguing glinted for a moment in his eyes, but it disappeared. His shocked expression was wiped away and replaced with a sullen pout. The not!Pietro started to blur at the edges as he danced from one foot to the other, glowering in a stubborn silence. Jubilee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Close the door, wipe yer feet, and stay put. I'll get the prof down here to figure out what's screwin' with yer brain in two secs, _Maximoff_."

"I'm not-!"

But Jubilee had already disappeared through a doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

All Tommy Shepard could do was stand impatiently in the hallway wondering when that Noriko chick had decided to re-dye her hair to black, where all the kids had gone so suddenly at 3:00 in the morning, and why the X-men'd decided to shrink the place and redecorate. It wasn't like it had been blown up again, right?

Billy would have realized that he'd somehow crossed into another dimension, but Tommy hadn't read enough science fiction as a child. In the end, he decided that the wealthy could do whatever the hell they wanted to. Old people like Baldy were crazy anyway, even without the psychic powers.

And he didn't have time to think about that stuff, what with everyone being back at the tower battling for their lives while trying to get his insane mo- no. While trying to get _the_ insane _Scarlet Witch_ into custody so that she'd stop messing with the world.

They'd been losing when Tommy had left, for obvious reasons. That Woman could play with reality, after all. There's not much you could do against a bad-guy who used to be a good guy who can warp a triangle so that it's only made up of right-angles and parallel lines.

On top of _that_ problem, for some reason the Avengers were off on a mission in space Sector Insert Number Here. Not that Tommy wasn't used to being left to his own devices. Adult supervision was always gone when Tommy needed it. Seriously, if there had been a teacher around before he'd blown up the school?

Tommy rolled his eyes in a grand gesture to tell the world what he thought of that. He expected that sort of irresponsibility from normal adults, but these were the damned _Avengers_? That meant they should be taking care of Earth first and worrying about those crazy alien freaks later. Not that he had anything against the aliens or anything, he liked Teddy well enough, didn't he? It's just that if Tommy had to choose between the people that he knew and the people that he didn't, he would really prefer that he people he knew were safe. That was a normal feeling, right?

And the people that Tommy knew, the only people who'd ever even tried to really accept him without worrying about his powers or his attitude, well, they _weren't_ safe right now. Weren't even only in a mild sort of 'a building's gonna fall on you' danger. Bil-no, _Wiccan_(he had to start thinking of them by codename if he was gonna talk to the big psycho-path, or whatever those brain-readers called themselves) had been holding his own against the Witch when Tommy had left, but ...

He didn't want to think about how long Wiccan could hold his spells before he passed out, because that wouldn't happen. He'd do things _right_ for once, and make them proud.

So, instead, Tommy thought about how this Xavier guy had kept the Witch down for ages, and how he'd probab- no he _would_ be able to do it again.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the presence of other people until the Asian chick started waving her hands in his face.


End file.
